kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Brocken Jr.
|classification = Brutal Chojin > Justice Chojin|chojin_kyodo = 900,000 Power|tag_team(s) = Most Dangerous Combo (Wolfman), The Choppers (Geronimo), Full Metal Jackets (Kinnikuman Soldier)|trademark_technique(s) = Red Rain of Berlin, Black Fog of Hamburg, Bremen Sunset|family = Brockenman (Father, Deceased) Jade (Son - English-Dub Only)|japanese_voice = Tetsuo Mizutori, Hirohiko Kakegawa (Throne), Yasuhiko Kawazu (II),|anime = Anime Episode 27|manga = Manga Chapter 87,|english_voice = Wayne Grayson|birthday = April 23rd Kinnikuman: Volume 58: Calendar|trainer(s) = Brockenman|other_voices = Jimmy Zoppi (English)}}Brocken Jr. (ブロッケン ) is a character from Yudetamago's manga and anime series Kinnikuman and its sequel Kinnikuman Nisei. He becomes the trainer of Jade, although Jade is his long-lost son in the English version of the anime. 'About' Brocken Jr. is the son of German Nazi Brutal Chojin, Brockenman. He looks identical to his father and wears the same uniform. However, he never portrays any Nazi beliefs. Unlike his father, Brocken was raised as a , although he'll sometimes fight in his father's brutal style. Because his father is murdered by Ramenman he initially hates Ramenman as his father's enemy, but after being touched by his greatness they enter into a teacher-and-pupil type relationship. He later joins Kinnikuman and the Idol Chojins and defeats many an Evil Chojin with his young . The Brocken Family of which he belongs is human, and when a young man reaches adulthood he is given a to wear on his uniform, which turns him into a Chojin. The proof of his Chojin body are the Swastikas that appear on his arms. 'Story' Kinnikuman [[2nd Kaiju Extermination Arc|'2nd Kaiju Extermination Arc']] Beansman seeks to collect a group of Justice Chojin. Kinnikuman: Chapter 86 The seventh and final chojin is found within Berlin, Germany. Kinnikuman: Chapter 87 He is initially mistaken as Brockenman, as he commands a troop of soldiers to surround the group headed by Beansman, and - in the confusion - he reveals that Brockenman was his father. He orders his men to restrain Ramenman, before drawing his sword to kill him in order to avenge his father. He stops when he realises that he must save Planet Rakka first and foremost. He travels within Puyo-Puyo to Planet Rakka. Kinnikuman: Chapter 88 After travelling to Planet Rakka, the Space Samurai finally attack the planet and Brocken's group stand ready to defend. Kinnikuman: Chapter 89 Brocken stands alongside Ramenman, as they work together, and uses his Red Rain of Pain to attack the Space Samurai. Ramenman abandons Brocken, after Brocken is attacked and knocked to the floor, and Brocken barely makes it after them. After a solid victory, he returns to Earth with the others. [[21st Chojin Olympics Arc|'21st Chojin Olympics Arc']] Harabote Muscle announces Brocken Jr will be a part of the new Chojin Olympics. Kinnikuman: Chapter 91 He comes in third-place during the third preliminary match: a ten-lap race. Kinnikuman: Chapter 95 He is matched against Watchman during the first round of the tournament, as decided by a pachinko machine. Kinnikuman: Chapter 96 The match takes place in Korakuen Stadium, where Watchman begins with a barrage of blows against Brocken. Kinnikuman: Chapter 98 He takes Brocken into a Sleeper Hold, where he calculates how long it will take for Brocken to fall unconscious, and his face shows a literal countdown to this time. Brocken counters by punching him in the face and breaking his face. Brocken Jr then defeats him with a Camel Clutch, which tears him in half, before he tosses Watchman's head toward Ramenman. In his match against Ramenman, he has concrete poured over the canvas in the ring. Kinnikuman: Chapter 99 Brocken begins the match by lifting Ramenman upward with one hand, before slamming him onto the concrete. Kinnikuman: Chapter 100 This is followed by a knee-kick to the face, and a suplex that dislocates Ramenman's arms, before using a Pile-Driver that cracks the concrete with its force. Brocken tries to end the match with a Camel Clutch, but Ramenman counters with a Romero Special. He is declared the winner, while Brocken remains unconscious on the ring. Brocken Jr is made to share a hospital room with Ramenman, where Brocken chastises him for training when he should be recuperating from his injuries. Kinnikuman: Chapter 103 When Ramenman is permanently injured by Warsman, Brocken Jr demands that Kinnikuman avenge him in the finals. Kinnikuman: Chapter 108 Brocken then becomes Ramenman's carer, as his brain damage during battle requires him to use a wheelchair, and Brocken takes him to visit Kinnikuman before the final match. Kinnikuman: Chapter 112 Beyond Love & Hate The one-shot covers how Ramenman convinced Brocken Jr. that he was good. Beyond Love and Hate While recovering in the Intensive Care Unit after their match, Brocken Jr talks with Ramenman about Brocken Jr. and Brockenman's matches against Ramenman. Brocken Jr. also notes that Ramenman is in bad shape and can't fight against Warsman. Despite this, Ramenman still wants to prepare for his match against Warsman. At night-time, Ramenman sneaks out of the ICU, causing Brocken Jr. to wake up. Brocken Jr. follows Ramenman to the Hakone mountains. As it turns out, Ramenman is training on top of a nearby cliff-side. With the help of some gasses emitted by a mysterious shrub, Ramenman miraculously heals his injuries. Brocken Jr. confronts Ramenman and accuses Ramenman of wanting to fight Warsman to sate his blood-lust. Brocken Jr. launches an attack on Ramenman, but Ramenman casually blocks all of Brocken Jr.'s attacks as if he was playing with Brocken Jr. Ramenman critiques Brocken Jr. for holding onto his grudge against him. This grudge is the reason why Brocken Jr.'s attacks failed against Ramenman. Eventually, Ramenman places Brocken Jr. into a choke. Ramenman asks why Brocken Jr. used the Camel Clutch on Ramenman. Brocken Jr. says it was to get revenge on Ramenman. After a toss, Ramenman reprimands Brocken Jr. and reminds him that Brockenman taught Brocken Jr. something more important than revenge. Ramenman quickly places Brocken Jr. into a Camel Clutch. After a flashback, Brocken Jr. pulls a reversal and escapes. While reciting the words Brockenman once said to Brocken Jr., Brocken Jr. performs a Red Rain of Berlin on Ramenman. Ramenman dodged, but the tree behind him was cleaved in two. Ramenman reveals that today was the anniversary of Brockenman's death. Thus Brocken Jr. learns that Ramenman isn't heartless after all. While burning the shrub to commemorate Brockenman's funeral, Brockenman's spirit appears and Brocken Jr. gets a chance to talk to him. [[Seven Akuma Chojin Arc|'Seven Devil Chojin Arc']] After Kinnikuman is too injured to continue to fight, Brocken appears. Kinnikuman: Chapter 131 He stands alongside Robin Mask, Warsman, and Wolfman. They declare that they will fight the remaining Devil Chojin in Kinnikuman's place. The Devil Chojin pair off with the Justice Chojin, and Brocken Jr is thus assigned Mister Khamen as his opponent. Kinnikuman: Chapter 132 The match takes place in the Hokkaido Observatory, within a pyramid-like structure, and both Brocken and Mr Khamen assume their positions. Mister Khamen appears as a floating head, as he continually hides his body, and eventually bites down on Brocken's neck. Kinnikuman: Chapter 134 Brocken sacrifices the skin and muscle of his right shoulder, in order to escape from the biting hold. Kinnikuman: Chapter 136 He proceeds to use the Red Rain of Berlin to force Mister Khamen to reveal his body, due to the blood it produces. Mister Khamen counters by freezing Brocken with his eyes, followed by wrapping him and mummifying him in linens. Mister Khamen inserts a straw into the mummified Brocken, but - when he finishes drinking the life-force - it is revealed Brocken switched places with the referee. This time, Mister Khamen manages to mummify the real Brocken. A mysterious figure appears in the ring to grab Brocken, and throws a smoke bomb into the ring. Kinnikuman: Chapter 137 The smoke stops outsiders from seeing inside the ring, as the mysterious figure fights Mister Khamen. Mister Khamen appears to gain the upper hand for a long while, until the mysterious figure defeats him with a Leg Lariat. Brocken breaks free from the linens and is declared winner. Brocken returns to the Tokyo Theatre, where he promised to reunite with Kinnikuman. Kinnikuman: Chapter 142 He returns Meat Alexandria's left leg, and - together with Terryman - they return to meet the other surviving Justice Chojin. Kinnikuman: Chapter 143 He later attends Kinnikuman's match against Atlantis, where Kinnikuman is attacked by the ghosts of the deceased Devil Chojin, and Mongolman uses a magic mirror to take Terryman and Brocken to the spirit wold, so they can defeat the ghosts to help Kinnikuman. Kinnikuman: Chapter 144 He appears at the end as Kinnikuman wins against Buffaloman. Kinnikuman: Chapter 159 He witnesses Meat come back to life. [[Golden Mask Arc|'Golden Mask Arc']] Brocken Jr attends a chojin fitness day. Kinnikuman: Chapter 160 When the Gold and Silver masks on Planet Kinniku are separated, he loses half his power. He is placed into a large plastic ball, which acts as a stasis machine, and this helps him to retain his draining power. Kinnikuman: Chapter 162 Kinnikuman is forced to enter a tournament to save their lives, which brings him into contact with Planetman, who starts to kill chojin in the pods with his powers. Kinnikuman: Chapter 168 Brocken Jr's stasis machine eventually breaks, and Planetman puts an image of Brocken's head on his body, linked to Brocken. This leads to Kinnikuman trying to win the match without harming his friends' images on Planetman's body, as he does not want to cause them harm. Kinnikuman: Chapter 169 Warsman sacrifices himself, which leads Brocken Jr - and others - to reappear back in full-health outside of the ring and outside of Planetman's body. Kinnikuman: Chapter 170 After the remaining members of Planetman's team go inside the body of the unconscious Warsman, Brocken follows. Geronimo, Robin Mask, Terryman, and Kinnikuman go with him inside Warsman. A tower of five rings appears within Warsman. Kinnikuman: Chapter 171 Each of Planetman's team takes a ring of the tower, and Brocken Jr tries to confront them, only for them to knock him down from ring to ring, until he is left injured at its base. The four of Kinnikuman's team offer to distract Planetman's team, while Kinnikuman attempts to climb Warsman's spine to reach the top level. Brocken goes to Sunshine's level to fight Sunshine. Sunshine switches places with The Ninja, who attacks Brocken and throws him against the spine. Kinnikuman: Chapter 172 After Robin Mask wins his match, Kinnikuman notices that Brocken Jr looks very beaten up and in bad shape. Kinnikuman: Chapter 175 Brocken attempts a California Crash, but Ninja switches places with him and subjects him to it instead, and Ninja follows this by trapping Brocken in place with the rope rings. The Ninja then throws fireballs over Brocken to add to his suffering, but Brocken manages to switch their positions. The Ninja appears dismembered, but his head remains alive. The body parts then grab at Brocken, forcing him to use his Red Rain of Berlin. Kinnikuman: Chapter 176 Ninja reveals he had hidden his body inside the torso of a doll that looked like him, which is how he survived dismemberment, and then proceeds to turn the canvas of the ring into water. When Brocken is trapped, Ninja turns the water into oil and sets fire to its surface. Brocken stops the flames by aiming his hat at one of Warsman's internal ventilation systems. This stops the flames and causes Ninja to catch on fire. Ninja stops the fire and then makes a volcano appear on the canvas, before tossing Brocken into the volcano. Brocken pulls himself out of the volcano, and Ninja tries to steal his face, but Brocken drags Nina down into the volcano. Kinnikuman: Chapter 177 Two people who look like Brocken fall through the canvas onto Robin's ring, but Brocken's hat lands on Brocken, proving him the real one. This means the "Brocken" impaled on Junkman's corpse is Ninja. Brocken is thus the victor. [[Dream Chojin Tag Arc|'Dream Chojin Tag Arc']] Brocken arrives with the other Idol Chojin at Kinnikuman's house. Kinnikuman: Chapter 209 They go to Kourakuen Hall, where they discuss the newly announced Dream Chojin Tag Tournament. Brocken states that he wishes to participate, so that he can get stronger as a chojin, and that he has already teamed up with Wolfman for the Dream Tag Tournament to form the Most Dangerous Combo. They train seriously together, as shown by Mayumi Kinniku and Harabote Muscle. Kinnikuman: Chapter 210 He later arrives at the tournament with Wolfman. Kinnikuman: Chapter 212 They race through Tournament Mountain, to see which opponent they will face, and they are pitted against the 20 Million Powers. Kinnikuman: Chapter 214 The gong for their match sounds, but Screw Kid and Kendaman arrive in the ring. Kinnikuman: Chapter 217 Brocken charges at them, but Kendaman strikes him with his ball-head. This breaks his ribs and forces Wolfman to hold him. They throw Kendaman into the air, but he counters with a Ball-and-Cup Headbutt. Screw Kid follows this by drilling into Brocken. After this, they combine to use a Hell's Screwdriver. This severely injures both Brocken and Wolfman, while the crowd grows furious as they paid to see them fight. Kinnikuman: Chapter 218 Brocken manages to fight strength to stand, as he laments the loss of Wolfman and thanks the 20 Million Powers for their attempt to shield them. Brocken refuses to lose to to Kendaman, so he makes Buffaloman pin him to the mat. This secures a win for the 20 Million Powers. [[Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne Arc|'Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne Arc']] Brocken Jr celebrates Kinnikuman's upcoming coronation. Kinnikuman: Chapter 275 He later attends the coronation ceremony itself, at Kokuritsu Stadium in Japan. Ataru Kinniku - in disguise as Kinnikuman Soldier - goes to West Germany to Brocken Jr.'s home, to ask him to join his team. Kinnikuman: Chapter 295 Brocken is insulted by this, as he sees it as a betrayal of his allies, and he throws a chair at Ataru. Buffaloman, Asuraman, and The Nina appear within his home. Ataru seems to accept their decision to not join his team, and he leaves without complaint. Brocken Jr. and the others follow him. Brocken Jr changes his mind on seeing how Ataru defeats Bockman. Kinnikuman: Chapter 296 He proceeds to attend Nagoya Caste with Ataru and the others, where he joins Team Soldier. Kinnikuman: Chapter 297 Team Soldier help The Ninja in his battle by moving their chairs into certain formations to signal what to do in battle. Kinnikuman: Chapter 303 After a series of battles, it is decided that a six-person tag-match will take place: Brocken, Buffaloman, and Ataru vs. Prisman, Mammothman, and Super Phoenix. Kinnikuman: Chapter 322 The match takes place on a floating ring high above. Prisman is matched against Brocken Jr. Kinnikuman: Chapter 323 Brocken attempts - at Buffaloman's request - to run to Ataru in hopes of saving him, but is stopped by Prisman. He strikes at Prisman over and over, until his hands start to bleed, at which point Prisman uses his Rainbow Shower attack. Brocken barely avoids the attack, and it is revealed the attack uses the Seven Capillary Rays, which are fatal to chojin. Brocken is unable to save Ataru, while he is forced to keep avoiding the rays. This inspires him to use his Red Rain of Berlin, and the glass shards that this breaks off start to stick to Brocken's clothes, which creates a rainbow that allows him to reverse the attack. This blasts a hole through his ring into Ataru's. Brocken then uses the ropes to shoot through the hole, and uses a Black Fog of Hamburg against Phoenixman. Kinnikuman: Chapter 324 Brocken then takes Ataru through the hole into his ring. Mammothman and Prisman crash against their rings, which causes the tunnel to collapse and separates Brocken from Ataru. Brocken returns to fighting against Prisman, using a double-arm suplex against him, and this breaks apart Prisman's over-body, revealing his real body underneath. Prisman then uses his Crystal Compass technique, before using his Canvas Shurikens, and his over-body returns to him. Brocken then gives up his skull-badge, which turns him back into a human. He is thus able to protect Ataru from Prisman's rays. Ramenman finds the skull-badge, as Kinnikuman's team worry about what this will mean for a now human Brocken, and soon the sun starts to set, which is the source of Prisman's power. Kinnikuman: Chapter 325 Brocken then uses a Flying Cross Chop. He then drop-kicks Ataru and Buffaloman over the edge of the ring, and he sacrifices himself so that his teammates will live. Phoenixman's team use a combined technique of Chojin Tree Decoration. Ataru tosses his skull-badge back to him, which returns his chojin powers. Kinnikuman: Chapter 326 He jumps off the ring with Prisman, and crushes his head against the Shachihoki Statues on the side of the Fighting Castle with a Bremen Sunset, which shatters him into pieces and kills him. Brocken falls into the valley of Mount Ibuki, where he dies. He was later revived (along with the rest of Team Soldier) with Kinnikuman's Face Flash. Secret Story of the Chojin Blood Oath Brigade's Formation! This story covered the formation of Kinnikuman Soldier's team in detail. The Chojin Blood Oath Brigade's Formation! Brocken Jr. and Buffaloman want to join Soldier's team, but Asuraman and The Ninja aren't on board with that idea. According to Asuraman, Buffaloman is too easily swayed by his emotions, which is why he never became a Devil Knight despite having exceptional talent. Kinnikuman Soldier shows up and interrupted Asuraman and The Ninja's departure. In response, The Ninja attempted to read Kinnikuman Soldier's mind with his Expose the Heart jutsu, but there's nothing to read. Unlike the other Fated Princes, Soldier has no ambition to destroy his opponents and take over the throne. Asuraman gets into a fight against Soldier, but Soldier easily fends him off. Soldier even escaped the Asura Buster in a similar fashion to Kinnikuman and counters with a Dragon Cube Suplex. Buffaloman deduces why Soldier would pick those four. Pride is their main characteristic. According to Asuraman, "all four chojin are bull headed guys who won't listen to anyone". Asuraman asks if Soldier is a fake Soldier and Soldier confirms this theory. He ambushed the real Soldier's team while they were training near Mt. Fuji and stole the real Soldier's mask. The fake Soldier explains that he joined the tournament because the Friendship Power the Justice Chojin use is a sham and that the pride that they share can bring out their true strength. Asuraman wants Soldier to prove why this team of outcasts would make an excellent team. Soldier tells him to be silent. A real man would never talk so much. Instead, he'd silently watch the result with his own eyes. Asuraman follows up with his Tornado Hell, but Soldier dodges, causing the building already worn down by the Rolling Cube Suplex to collapse on top of them. Soldier heals them all with a Face Flash. With this act, Soldier convinced them to join his team for the upcoming tournament. Kinnikuman (2011) [[Perfect Large Numbers Arc|'Perfect Large Numbers Arc']] At the start of the arc, Brocken Jr. is in medical suspension, forcing Mr. Khamen to take his place. Brocken Jr.'s opponent would have been Crushman. Crushman defeats Mr. Khamen with a Crush Iron Glove after tricking Mr. Khamen into destroying Mr. Khamen's Cartouche Straw. During the second phase of the Perfect Large Numbers arc, Brocken Jr. faces off against Crushman for real at the Saqquara's Step Pyramid at the Tottori Sand Dunes. Despite his strong start against Crushman, Crushman turns the tables on poor Brocken Jr. However, Ramenman motivates Brocken Jr, letting Brocken Jr claim victory with an amazing display of his techniques. Perfect Origin Arc During the Unforgiven Yggdrasil matches, Brocken Jr.'s opponent was Psychoman. As expected, he couldn't handle the Perfect Origin in combat until Silverman intervened and took Brocken Jr.'s place. True Devil Chojin Arc At first, Brocken Jr. was sealed away with the other Justice Chojin by Satan, but Ataru freed him and formed the Full Metal Jackets against the Omega Glorious, a tag-team of Omegaman Aristera and Mariquitaman, Aristera doubts Brocken Jr.'s capabilities and asks Ataru why he picked Brocken Jr. over the likes of Buffaloman, Asuraman, and the Ninja. Ataru stands by his choice. He even asks Aristera if he's truly prepared to fight against them. Seeing as the Azuchi Castle ring is damaged beyond repair, the next match needs a new ring. Luckily, Super Phoenix reveals that he still has the remote for the six-way Anti-Gravity match from the Scramble for the Throne tournament. He activates the arena, giving the Full Metal Jackets and the Six Spears a suitable ring to fight in. Kinnikuman and Wolfman cheer on Brocken Jr. as he left. Kinnikuman apologies to Brocken Jr., but Brocken Jr. thanks Kinnikuman for giving him a chance and says that he will take over for Kinnikuman. Wolfman cheers on Brocken Jr. because he was the last tag partner of Brocken Jr. before their loss to the Killer Game Combo. Despite that loss, Wolfman never regretted that defeat in his heart. Wolfman wants Brocken Jr. to win this match When the Full Metal Jackets arrive at the location of the ring, they're glad that they're fighting in that arena again. Brocken Jr. feels that he's also fighting for the Chojin Blood Oath Brigade as well. Ataru agrees with that sentiment and says their previous loss in that arena won't have an effect on today's match. Ataru orders Brocken Jr. to not hold anything back. The Universal Chojin Committee will preside over this match. The match starts off a bit rough for Brocken Jr. Mariquitaman seems to dominate him as he could counter his beloved Red Rain of Berlin technique. After that barrage, Brocken reminds himself that he's Kinnikuman Soldier's best choice and that he won't let him and his teammates down. Ataru pulls Brocken Jr. aside and gives him a dope slap, giving Brocken Jr. the motivation to fight back. Mariquitaman and Aristera discuss how Brocken Jr.'s more dangerous than he seems. Mariquitaman demonstrates his Rorschach Dot technique on Brocken Jr., revealing that he's always depended on someone during his matches. Brocken Jr. accepts that and retorts that this is a tag match. He's always expected to depend on someone. Thus, Brocken Jr. and Ataru counter with their Battlefield Dropkick tag technique The Omega Glorious pull off a comeback and demonstrate the Glorious Sanction Crash on Ataru. After the Omega Glorious wailed on Ataru for a bit, Brocken Jr. interrupts with a Black Fog of Hamburg technique. As it turns out, Aristera planned on Brocken Jr. being the tag partner of Ataru. Aristera and Mariquitaman will beat down Brocken in order to force Ataru to activate the Burning Inner Strength. This ends with Brocken Jr. reliving the memory of his loss with Wolfman to the Killer Game Combo. More specifically, the Omega Glorious's second tag-team move, the Ascension Gimlet, resembles the Hell's Screwdriver attack. Brocken Jr. overcomes this fear and reverses the technique by using his impressive grip power. He breaks apart the combination with a roundhouse kick and follows up with a Blue Avalanche of Lorelei. When Brocken Jr. did that, Wolfman sheds a tear. He's proud of Brocken Jr. for overcoming the move that led to their defeat during the Tag Team tournament. In retaliation, Aristera places Brocken Jr. in a choke-hold in order to repay him for messing up the Ascension Gimlet. Ataru steps in, using his True Burning Inner Strength to hold Aristera in his tracks. As Brocken Jr. observes Aristera fight against Ataru, Brocken Jr. compares Aristera to himself during that fateful match against Ramenman, seeing his past self as a man full of rage and hatred. He realizes that Ataru kept himself in because he noticed the similarity already. Even though the Omega Gloriouses display rather brutal techniques on the Full Metal Jackets, they still manage to stand because of Friendship Power. When Mariquitaman uses his Rorscharch Dot technique on Brocken Jr., the dots form the letter L, a sign that Ataru believes that Brocken Jr. should never give up in the face of adversity. Mariquitaman doesn't understand the meaning behind it until Brocken Jr. explains it for him. Mariquitaman thinks that means the L stands for defeat, but Brocken Jr. corrects him. Brocken Jr. brings up his former grudge against Ramenman and compares that grudge to Aristera's grudge towards The Man. Living with a grudge like that will rob a man of their future. Brocken Jr. reverses the combination technique, pulling off a Double German Suplex. When Mariquitaman tries to cut up Brocken Jr. with his wings, Brocken Jr. counters with a Red Rain of Berlin technique and slices off Mariquitaman's wing. Brocken gets on the receiving end of a Brains Shutdown Bomber, yet he still stands strong. Brocken Jr. boasts that Kinnikuman Soldier brings out the best in him. The Omega Gloriouses attempt another Glorious Graveyard Splash, but Ataru interrupts it, performing a tag-team version of the Napalm Stretch, the Napalm Combination, on Mariquitaman. This takes Mariquitaman out of the match Because of Brocken Jr.'s wounds, he's taken out of the match, leaving Ataru alone to fight Aristera, but Ataru easily defeats Aristera with an Ataru Muscle Spark. When Aristera admits that the Omega Centauri culture needs to change, Brocken Jr. and Ataru are proud of Aristera for opening up for the first time. Even Brocken Jr. is crying tears of joy because of this moment. Satan shows up to ruin the moment, shooting off a black spike to kill Aristera after revealing that he planned on turning Aristera into his next vessel. Aristera is now useless to Satan. However, Mariquitaman blocks the spike for his leader, showing that he's still alive even after all that punishment. Satan reveals that he can make a body of his own. He justifies using Aristera's body as a way to make achieving his plans much easier. After mourning Mariquitaman's death at the hands of Satan, Aristera goes on the offensive with a Four Finger Splash, but Satan says that the move's been weakened by that earlier fight. Satan proceeds to devastate the weakened Chojin with ease. [[Kinnikuman Nisei|'Kinnikuman Nisei']] Hercules Factory Replacement Matches After Kinnikuman took the throne, he returned to Germany with no goals and became a drunk. He sobered up after becoming the Lehrer (teacher) of the orphan Jade, who was also a chojin. He can be seen during the anime and manga as Jade's second and trainer, much like Meat Alexandria acts towards Mantaro Kinniku. He is at Jade's side during the second-round Jade vs. Scarface match, along with the first-round Jade vs. Gazelleman match. He first appears in the Yokohama match between Gazelleman and Jade, as he hides his identity as Jade's trainer. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 33 He watches from the crowd, blocking the view for paying audience members, and Meat realise - by powers of deduction - Jade was taught the Red Rain of Pain by Brocken Jr. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 34 Jade was forbidden to use that move in the first round, which earns a disapproving look from Brocken who remains hidden in the crowds. During the press conference to announce semi-finalist matches, he appears on stage in place of Jade, as he makes his first official debut by name. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 46 He is embraced by Meat, who has not seen him in 29 years, and it is revealed he turned down a position as an instructor at the Hercules Factory to train Jade. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 47 He is seen later observing the match between Mantaro and Clioneman, alongside his student Jade. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 52 Later, in pre-game warm-ups with Jade, Scarface brings in a vat of concrete, which triggers post-traumatic flashbacks for Brocken Jr. of his father's death at the hands of Ramenman, and thus he is unable to act as Jade's second for the match. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 56-57 [[Chojin Olympics: The Resurrection Arc|'Chojin Olympics: The Resurrection Arc']] Brocken Jr. reappeared in public to be Jade's Second. He is seen walking alongside Jade for his entrance for his match with Ricardo, where he also lifts the ropes for his entrance and advises Jade to target the face. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 172 He inspires Jade by reminding him of the pain he endured during training, and that - if he could conquer that - he can conquer this match. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 173 He offers advice and support in the match that follows, despite his panic and concern, and he proceeds to out Ricardo as a member of the dMp. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 174 Jade is eventually taunted by Ricardo and breaks his mask, which he throws at Brocken Jnr. in an act of disobedience. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 176 Ricardo gains the upper-hand, which leaves Jade at risk of death; Brocken Jnr. always swore that one must never give up a fight, but equally loves and respects Jade, and he is left in a state of conflict about whether to throw in the towel. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 177 Rinko throws in the towel in his stead. Jade is taken to an ambulance, where he reunites with Mantaro and the power of friendship saves him, and Brocken Jnr. - with complete pride - realises he is no longer needed and retreats into the shadows so Jade can live his life on his own terms. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 178 Ultimate Chojin Tag Tournament (More to Come) Anime Changes In the anime Kinnikuman: Scramble for the Throne, the Totenkopf and Swastikas are replaced with Eagles. In some European dub, as Germany has a long-standing ban of Nazi paraphernalia, and other countries are sensitive about Nazi themes, the Totenkopf is described as a Mystery Skull with unspecified Chojin Powers. Techniques Solo Techniques ; : First used during the Space Samurai Arc. Brocken unleashes a chop at high speed and slices his opponent's body. The "Red Rain" in it's name comes from the fact that when Brocken slices his opponent, blood spews out. His father taught him this technique in his childhood, and later his student Jade learns it. :; :: ; :A special Iron Claw, as Brocken uses his high gripping power to apply great pressure on the head. ; :First used in the Chojin Olympics against Ramenman. A running Oklahoma Stampede. ; : After experiencing The Ninja's Jungyaku Jizai no Jutsu numerous times, Brocken learned how to perform the technique. ; : Used in the Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne on Kinnikuman Super Phoenix during the 6-Man Tag Match. Brocken performs a handstand on his opponent's head, then flips forward and kicks them in the face with both feet. ; : Used in the Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne on Prisman during the 6-Man Tag Match. Brocken jumps up and grabs his opponent, becoming face-to-face in midair, then flips upside-down and dive-bombs his opponent head first into the ring. ; : ; : Used in Kinnikuman Nisei: Ultimate Chojin Tag Arc on Thunder during the Reserve Match. Brocken spews a poison mist from his mouth, causing his opponent torment. His father Brockenman used a similar technique. ; : Used in Kinnikuman Nisei: Ultimate Chojin Tag Arc on Thunder during the Reserve Match. Brocken removes his uniform jacket and uses it to trip his opponent wrapping it around their legs. Serves as a set up for the Stuttgart Depression. :; :: After taking down his opponent with the Uniform Revolution and with his uniform jacket still wrapped around the opponent's legs, Brocken performs a Boston Crab. ; : Learned by Brocken in place of the Red Rain of Berlin after the Time Chojin altered history by severing his left arm. Brocken transforms his left leg into a giant sickle and attacks his opponent. ; ,|Berurin no Tsumuji Kaze}} : An anime original technique. ; : ;Frankensteiner : Used only in the anime. Used in place of the Bremen Sunset. ;German Suplex ;Piledriver ; Blue Avalanche of Lorelei : Brocken Jr. does a double front neck chancery drop. Used in the match against the Omega Gloriouses. With Kinnikuman Soldier ; Battlefield Dropkick : Ataru and Brocken Jr. leap off the ring ropes and do a double dive-kick on the opponent's back. ; Drill A Hole Cannon Driver : Ataru grabs his opponent and crosses their arms. He proceeds to slam them into the ground, face first, while Brocken Jr. stomps on the feet for added damage. ; Napalm Combination :Ataru does a Napalm Stretch, but Brocken Jr. assists with the process. The move carves in the first initial for their first names and forces the opponent against the turnbuckle. 'Career information' Championships *Chōjin Brass Knuckle Champion *Berlin Chōjin Heavyweight *1st Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~ Popularity Contest (11th Place) Titles *Chōjin Blood Brigade - Second-in-Command Nicknames *Red Rain of Berlin (ベルリンの赤い雨, Berurin no Akai Ame) *Proud Germanic Soldier (誇り高きゲルマン戦士, Hokoritakaki Geruman Senshi) *Hero of West Germany (西ドイツの英雄, Nishi Doitsu no Eiyū) *Dämon Lehrer (鬼の , Oni no Reeraa) Win/Loss Record (Singles) *O 200 unknown opponents *O Watchman (Camel Clutch) *X Ramenman (Romero Special) *O Mister Khamen (*Interference from Mongolman) *O The Ninja (Trip to Hell) *Δ Prisman (Bremen Sunset→ Double KO) *X Kinnikuman (Kinniku Buster) *O Crushman (Red Rain of Berlin) *X Psychoman (Lift-Up Slam) Win/Loss Record (Tag) : Most Dangerous Combo (Wolfman) *X Killer Game Combo (Hell's Spinning Screw) *X 20 Million Powers (Pinfall) : The Choppers (Geronimo) *X Five Disasters (Prelude to Justice Crumbling → Death Watch Branding) : Full Metal Jackets (Ataru Kinniku) *O Omega Glorious (Napalm Combination on Mariquitaman → Ataru's Muscle Spark on Omegaman Aristera) ;Win/Loss Record (Anime Only) *Δ Black Fighter (Spinning Back Kick→ Double KO) *O Black Rain (Red Rain of Berlin) *O Jaws Satan (Brain Claw) *Δ Jaws Satan (Red Rain of Berlin) *O New Black Rain (Enzuigiri) *Δ Snowman Corps (Red Rain of Berlin) (Tag Match with Wolfman) *Δ Senjukan (Red Rain of Berlin→ Double KO) *O Baracky (Red Rain of Berlin)Chojin Arc 'Controversy and other Curiosities' Kinnikuman was banned in France because of Brocken Jr.'s presence, as he was supposed to be a "good Nazi", which is seen by many to be an oxymoron. Likely for similar reasons, when the M.U.S.C.L.E. toy line was brought to America, Brocken was absent from the selection of figures and he was eliminated from the tie-in Nintendo game and replaced with Geronimo. Although, strangely, a character who looks like Brocken can be seen in the last panel of the story comic that came with large figure packs. As of Kinnikuman Nisei, his swastikas have been removed due to Japan's increasing cultural sensitivity. 'Gallery' Brocken jr child.png Brocken Jr 2.png Brocken Jr 3.png Brocken Jr 4.png Brocken Jr 5.png Jade_and_Brocken.jpeg|Jade and Brocken Jr Brocken_Jr.png Brocken 21.jpg Brocken Jr..jpg|Brocken Jr. in the anime Brocken Jr. (Nisei).gif|Brocken Jr. in Kinnikuman Nisei Trivia *'Favourite Food:' Beer and Sausage *'Hobbies:' Reading Kinnikuman: Chapter 88 *200 Gripping Power (Can crush an apple with one hand) Kinnikuman: Chapter 98 *'Submitted by:' Hiroyuki Nagao (長尾弘幸) of Nagasaki. *'Theme Song:' " " by Takayuki Miyauchi *Brocken Jr. shares physical similarities with villains Brocken and M. Bison from World Heroes and Street Fighter respective game series. *In the English dub, his relationship with Jade was changed to that of Jade being his long-lost son *His name was originally spelled as 'References' 'Navigation' *wikipedia:ja:ブロッケンJr. ja:ブロッケンJr. Category:Kinnikuman characters Category:Zangyaku Chojin Category:Idol Chojin Category:Brocken Clan Category:Revived Characters Category:Male characters Category:Living characters Category:Chojin Blood Brigade Category:Characters from Germany Category:Seigi Chojin